


this ain't a party

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2019, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: Party Poison is kinda scary.





	this ain't a party

**Author's Note:**

> Based a little off pyro by @knameless (chapter 59 in their oneshot collection). Read Katz's stuff- it's awesome.

Ghoul couldn't breathe as he watched Party spin, firing shots randomly as he went. It was hard to tell whether he was hitting targets, or whether anything was hitting him for that matter, but he looked strangely beautiful- so beautiful that Ghoul only realized after a beat or two that he was staring instead of moving.

With a jolt, he gripped his gun tighter and whipped around just in time to see a drac hurtling towards him. He tried to aim, but before he could line up it was on him, sending him crashing to the ground and scrabbling to get free. As he rolled over and pinned the drac underneath him, Ghoul saw a flash of red that had to be Party out of the corner of his eye. He was on the ground too, his gun lying away from his reach, looking like he was trying to bite the drac that was pummelling his stomach. Ghoul looked away and wrapped an arm around his drac's neck, jerking sharply and hearing a sickening but satisfying _crack_.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the washed-out sky, catching his breath. He couldn't hear the sounds of battle anymore, so he didn't feel the need to run to Party's aid. He lay there for a moment before hauling himself upright and glancing around for Party. It took him a moment to notice the little pile of blue and red that lay around ten feet away from him. Ghoul tensed and took a step towards it, but then the pile shifted, making a small huffing noise as it pulled itself to its feet.

Party Poison stood and stared at Ghoul. There was blood running from his nose, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. There was a glint in his eye that wasn't there all that often. As he grinned, Ghoul could see crimson smeared on his teeth.

Fun Ghoul felt himself smile.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
